The Girl Next Door
by JM0613
Summary: Jace falls for clary, the girl next door, who he sees as way to mature for a girl her age, way more mature then he is. She lives alone and is very outgoing and positive, but does she have another hidden life that's not so perfect? Jace is definitely in for a shock. will his view change of her? Clace AU OOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jace's POV

I walked into the large suburb house with my suitcases in hand, judging every aspect of the rich house. It was in a rich neighborhood- something I never was, but now it was my new house.

I sighed as I headed up the stairs to my new room. Living here was going to be challenging. I just moved in with my uncle Michael here because I was kicked out of my old apartment. It was very cheap and only a place to sleep but it was the only place I had.

My drinking problem had gotten me into some trouble, and apparently I broke the 'building rules'. My own own mom and dad wouldn't even take me back in. They said I had to live here in a healthy environment to help to my recovery. What a bunch of bull shit. They just didn't want me around anymore-some parents they were. I mean, so what that I drink? I'm twenty two, that's what young people do, they live their lives before they get old and they're lives are over. In their eyes I had a serious problem that needed to be addressed and get help. Help that I didn't need.

I walked into the bare white empty room setting my stuff down. I pulled out my phone, and got on the internet to look up local clubs. It was saturday and I needed something to do.

There was one about a mile away from here so I jumped up and started unpacking my clothes. I put all my clothes in the drawers of my dresser very neatly. Everything had to be in place.

I heard a light knock on my door before moments later it opens to reveal Michael.

"Hey," He said as he opened the door wider and stepped in the doorway. I simply looked up at him before continuing to unpack. "You know you could be more considerate to family."

"Sorry if I don't exactly feel welcome, family hasn't always been the most supportive people in the world." I mumbled back, ignoring him hoping he would get it and leave. But of course that never seems to work.

"Look, your mom and dad are just trying to help haven't been yourself lately." he said after sighing audibly.

"I am myself, I don't see how that is so hard to believe, they just don't want to put up with me. The first eighteen years was bad enough for them." I said.

"Come on Jace, you know that is not true"

"Do I?" I asked turning to Michael. "They didn't even want me even to go there. they just sent me here without as much as a call. Great way to show you care." I said adding sarcasm.

"well you can't blame them, not every parents wishes for their child to be an alcoholic." He said crossing his arms.

I stopped unpacking and turned back to him again, angry. "I am not an alcoholic!" I said pointing to him. I had about enough of this already. Shaking my head, I grabbed my keys, wallet, and phone before walking past him. Making my way to the front door I was aware of him following me.

"And where are your going?"

I looked at him in disbelief before simply saying "out." and walking out the door. I got in my car and made my way out of this driveway of this outrageous street.

It was about eight at night, and though it would be early, I drove down to the club.

As soon as I stepped in, I was lost in the crowds of people and the blaring music. I made my way through the dancing people that seemed oblivious to the fact that i was trying to get through and not dancing. After several minutes I finally reached the bar and quickly ordered my drink. While waiting, I sat on the cushioned bar stool and looked out at the club was pretty average size holding lots of people. Definitely not the biggest club i've been in but I liked the energy of it.

I was starting to see the advantage of moving here as I saw all the new girls there. I seen several of them already wink at me and try and lure me over. I chugged a drink or two before going out to dance with a blue-eyed blonde. She was grinding up against me for a long time which then turned, somehow, into a makeout made our way back to the bar when we were hot and sweaty to get more drinks. I didn't know her name but that never seemed to matter at these points.

When I was drunk enough that I couldn't walk straight I grabbed the blonde girl and dragged her to the back of the club behind a curtain. As soon as we were in private I turned and started kissing her again, falling back on the couch and pulling her on top of me. She was just as eager as I was as she grinded on top of me and moaned against my mouth. I quickly slipped my hands underneath her skin-tight pink tank top to reach to her breasts as her hands frantically tried to undo the button of my jeans. She moaned at the way I felt her as I did the same as she rubbed me with her hands and climbed over my part. I lowered my hands from under her shirt to push up her black skirt and place her on top of me. She nearly screamed as I lowered her on me, not that it would matter with the music still screeching through. I leaned back as I let her ride me as she moaned and screamed until we both reached are climax. After of which she laid on top of me until she caught her breath. after several minutes, I grabbed her arms to pull her off of me and set her on the purple couch next to me. I quickly got up to zip my pants back up and make my way out of the curtained room not even without a goodbye.

I stumbled out of the club and smiled at the warm summer air that was way more refreshing than the stuffy club. I didn't realize till then that I had a major headache. I made my way over to my car starting to get sleepy as I climbed in and made my back on the road .My head was fuzzy as I tried my best to pay attention to the road.I looked down to see that it was around 2 in the morning.

I barged in the house and slammed the door in my attempt to make my way to my bed as fast as possible. all the lights were out in the house so I tripped and stubbed my toe on the way. After finally seeing the white bed i layed down and kicked my shoes off before falling into a deep sleep.

I opened up my eyes slightly to probably the most annoying sight that I could think of at this time, The sun.

"Wake Up!" I heard my uncle's voice say.

I mumbled a complaint and covered my face with my hands to block the sun that was coming from the window that was no longer covered by curtains.

"You aren't going to be sleeping all day and going out all night in this house, your here to stop all that and im not going to be letting you just be free-loading me" He stated as he made his way out of my room. I peeked at him through my hands to see that he definitely didn't look happy.

I moaned and stayed there for a while but decided that getting up was my only option now, I wouldn't be going to sleep with this headache and the sun blinding me. I got up and firstly, checked the time- which was annoyingly 9am- before making my way to the window to shut the god damn curtains. As I gripped the fabrics tightly and squinted to avoid the light, a movement caught my eye.

I painfully opened my eyes to see a red-headed girl in a sundress watering flowers in the front yard of house over. I was confused for a nano-second before I realized that she must have been a neighbor. She was gorgeous! Her dress was a orangish-pink color that suited her well and her hair was up in a simple messy bun and she seemed absolutely focused on what she was doing even though she only stood there holding a hose. I watched her until she turned the water off and went inside the house.

I closed the curtains, making my eyes feel better instantly, before making my way to the bathroom to freshen up. When I walked in the dining room I saw Michael sitting there, eating a bowl of cereal.

"Morning." He said studying me.

"Morning" I replied sitting across from him and making my own bowl of cereal, still distracted about the beautiful girl next door. After several minutes of awkward silence I decided to ask who she was.

"Michael?"

"Yes?" He said looking up, relieved that I broke the silence.

"Who is that girl next door? The red-headed one." I asked looking at my cereal.

"Oh." He seemed thrown off by my question. " That's Clarissa, she's a lovely girl, very well mannered. She lives there by herself." He studied my reaction as we continued on eating. I gave nothing away as I sat there and ate. Clarissa was a nice name.

" In fact, you should get to know her, she is the friendliest person I have ever met. I think she would be good for you." I gave a half-laugh at that. Of course, here we are with my 'problem' again.

After that we didn't talk much, though he expected me to hold up the conversation. we sat there in silence before finally he finished and left the room. I sat in the living room, watching MTV to get through the day. Mornings are so fucking boring. I was considering going back to sleep so I could have more energy for tonight when the doorbell rang.

" I got it." I said down the hall to Michael as I got up to answer the door. I opened the door and looked down to see the red-head herself.

"Oh." She said confused, probably expecting to see Michael. She looked as if she was only seventeen. "Hi, Im sorry, I wasn't expecting Michael to have any guests. I'm Clary, the neighbor." She said in the sweetest voice and the nicest smile.

" Well hey, I'm Jace. Michael's Nephew." I said in a seductive voice leaning against the doorframe and giving my smirk that girl's swooned over. I looked her up and down. She was pretty short- she probably didn't reach 5'5. She had slight curves that made her look amazing. Damn, she was even hotter closer up. When I saw her face she had that brightest green eyes that I have ever seen. They seemed to make her stand out even more.

"Well, It's nice to meet you." She said flashing another smile and seeming unscathed by attempt to make her swoon. She seemed as if she didn't even notice. What the hell? She held out her hand for me to shake and I looked down at it before slipping my hand into hers and slowly shaking her hand; my hand lingering for a second before pulling back.

"Is Michael here?" She asked Oblivious once again. I blew out a breath and was going to reply but was cut of.

"Clary!" I turned to see Michael coming towards the door from the hallway. "What a nice surprise. What can I do for you?" He asked her cheerfully.

"Hey Michael, I was just coming over to see If you needed anything from the store I was heading over to restock."She smiled at him like they were old friends. I was so confused right now. "And I was greeted by your nephew! You didn't tell me you were having family over." She said gesturing to me.

"It was kind of last minute. Jace will be staying with me for a while, h got kicked out of his last place." Woah, what the fuck! He just goes around telling my story? These guys were that close.

"Well, It's Nice to meet some of your family for once. I never seem to catch them." She said looking over at me. This girl is so bright and friendly, it was crazy. She ignored my flirting and is friends with adults while living by herself. Iv'e definitely never met anyone do that.

"Well, you have only been living around here for about two years. they don't visit me that often." He said emphasizing the last sentence at me. I rolled my eyes but Clary seem to laugh.

"Well I know what that feels like, my family never visits! They live in New York and I always have to visit them." I observed as Michael and Clary talked and joked around for a couple minutes before Clary left.

She asked again if she could get us something from the grocery store and michael had asked for eggs. She was so unbelievably friendly! She had even refused Michaels money for the eggs and said that she would pay. She was like middle-aged housewife. Living in a suburban house with a car.

I sat back down on the couch to watch tv again with her on my mind the whole time. Theres no way she is naturally like that.

I had done nothing the entire day. around 3 in the afternoon, Clary came back to her house I saw her through the window unloading around five bags of groceries into her house. After she was done she made her way over here to drop off the eggs.

When night rolled around I went out again to Pandemonium. I sat at the bar listening to the music only having a beer. I was so mind-bottled by Clary that I ignored the girls that stared my way and the couple that tried to talk to me. I ended up back at the house around eleven and was rather disappointed at my night. I went to sleep as I figured I had been lacking it lately.

Clary's POV

I Looked at the light of my clock that showed that it was just past midnight. I was sitting in the basement of my house with only the lamp on the side table next to me to light the room was decorated as a comfy living room with a flatscreen and the brown couches that surrounded. the tv stand was filled with movies and video games for the xbox that was set up- I needed to keep it somewhere- videogames doesn't help the appearance of my living room upstairs.

I sighed as I counted the money to make sure it was all their before rolling it up and putting it in the safe that was very well hidden in the floor in the corner of the room just below the stairs.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket just as I closed the safe. I pulled it out to see a text message from Jordan; I walked towards the stairs to leave and head to town as I read the text.

* * *

**I know I'm not the best as some people are at keeping up with their stories but I wrote this a little while ago and thought that I might as well post it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jace's POV

Just as the night before I woke to an annoying headache.

"Up." Michael simply stated as he once again opened my curtains. God I felt like slapping him right now. If only there was a contraption that closed the fucking curtains without you getting up. After several minutes of avoiding the light like a vampire (I know), I got up. The more I avoided it the longer they would bother me. Once the justice of the morning was in place I looked at my unset alarm clock to see it was 8 in the morning. I had to do a double take when I saw that. Ugh, why in the world would I have to get up that early in the morning when I didn't have school or a job? It was cruel.

As if reading my thoughts, Michael came back.

"We're going to church so put some nice clothes on." He said standing in my open doorway.

"Church?!" (Not the cat.) I asked in disbelief. "I've never been to church in my life."

"Which is a shame. I told Stephen he should have taken you but he always said he was to busy. Of course I'm sure that he was just covering for himself not wanting to go."

"I don't want to go. I'd rather stay here and sleep." I said flopping down on my mattress, adamant on not going.

"Well, to bad. You don't have a say now get ready."

"I don't have a say? I'm an adult, since when did I stop having a say?" I said getting angry.

"When you stopped acting like one."

"I thought the whole point of church was for what people believe in. I'm not a Christian, if anything I'm an atheist."

"Well, tough luck because your going to church!" He said getting angry also. "And your going to be doing a lot of other things you don't 'want' to do because that's what life is about! Doing what you have to do before your wants. So get up and get ready! It's about time you learned to get of your ass and do something with yourself and quit living off your parents money!" He yelled and before I could yell anything back and start a yelling match with him he slammed my door shut. My hands were in fists. I cant believe how controlling he was being! Why do I have to put up with this?!

_Because your parents will cut you off and let you live on the streets_. Said a voice in my head. God this was a bunch of bull shit.

We sat in the car in complete silence. Michael was fuming still, though he had calmed down some. I had worn a simple t-shirt and jeans just to piss him off. It was my first time going, I was not planning on doing anything but sit in silence. I had no idea what I was going into at this point.

"By the way, your getting a job. I already talked to some people and you start tomorrow." He said not taking his eyes of the road. I just gave him a look between anger and astonishment.

"You got to be kidding me." I said.

'Well, I'm not. So your going to have to get used to waking up early."

"Your making me get a job." I stated.

"Yes, you will be working in a local diner, a dishwasher." My day seems to be getting worse and worse and it wasn't even 8:30 in the morning yet.

Church was such a drag. We sat in the middle of all the rows of benches. I sat and listened, standing up when everybody else did, and tried my hardest not to fall asleep where I was. Luckily it was only an hour. Which in fact, the only good part of that hour was the hot red-head, Clary, sat right in front of me. She had on another dress, this one was striped blue and white and skirted out just above the hips while ending mid-thigh. It was a thin material so I had a pretty good view of her body. Her hair was down, in perfect curls around her. She said a simple 'hello' to me and Michael before turning forward and paying close attention as the time came. Unlike me, she participated in all the praying and singing.

Unfortunately I couldn't pull anything since directly afterwards she was pulled into several conversations with other people. And, because I wanted to leave.

* * *

When Monday came around, in my opinion to quickly, I got up and ready to start my pathetic job. Michael had told me the place and directions how to get there with a quick threat if I didn't go before I made my way out.

When I got their It was exactly what I had pictured on the drive over. A brick building with large windows that revealed booths that people ate and conversed at. A large sign above that read Taki's and a lit up sign in the window that showed they were open. And to make it worse, a bell rang as soon as I walked through the door. A waitress who looked about twenty with blonde hair came up to me as she saw me standing in the doorway.

"Can I help you?" She said sticking her chest forward and trying to get me to notice her without being to straight forward.

"I'm looking for the owner."

"oh, sure, I will go get him." she said before leaving with a glance back to me as she walked. I looked around the diner at the tables where families laughed with their families and friends. It was a nice diner.

"You must be Jace." Said a man who walked up to me with the same waitress behind him.

"Yeah." I said simply not giving any hint that I wanted to be there.

"Well, welcome. My name is Robert. I am the owner of this diner. So your Michael's nephew? I never new he had a brother."

"He doesn't" I simply said. He looked at me to elaborate but when I didn't say anything else he changed the subject.

"I've known him since he moved here. And I'm glad to be doing this favor for him. Please come with me and I will show you to your locker in the back." Some favor he is doing. I followed him as the waitress stayed watching me with a smile. Probably overjoyed by the fact that I work here now. I sighed.

I worked for hours and I hated every minute of it. My hands were soaked in soapy water that made them prune after washing dish after dish. This had to be the most annoying job ever. I had one break, in which only lasted about forty-five minutes. I stayed in the diner and ate their while watching people enter and leave without a care in the world. This sucks.

When my break just ended and I headed back into the kitchen where the dishes were already starting to pile, She came in. She, with her red-hair, always seemed impossible to miss. Clary walked into the diner with two other people trailing in behind her. There was a girl and a guy that she was talking to as they sat at a booth. The guy had black hair and blue eyes with pale skin, He was pretty well built and seemed in his early twenties, the girl looked identical to him but with dark eyes. It was obvious that they were siblings. I felt my blood stir a little.

Robert walked over to them and greeted them with a big smile. God did she know everybody? I shook my head as I continued walking into the kitchen.

* * *

**Well, there's the second chapter. There church goers now, and Alec and Isabelle show up!... and Robert. Review if you feel like it. Or you know, follow, favorite...**


End file.
